


All Is Lost In The Sea of Sorrow

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Ficlet, Iridescent Timeline, I’m sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Sad, Suicide, i was sad so i wrote this, the darkest timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Will has lost everything and decides to leave this world. Reading this breaks Hannibal’s heart and he figures that he can’t live without his soulmate either. He joins him in the sea of sorrow.This is part of the Iridescent universe.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	All Is Lost In The Sea of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide! 
> 
> This fic needed to get out as the scene was stuck in my head for days. I had some critical moments and intrusive thoughts but at the moment I’m okay. Please don’t read this fic if it triggers you. Thank you.
> 
> Inspired by Mr. Kitty - Scars  
> Mr. Kitty - In Your Arms  
> Mr. Kitty - In Your Blood  
> Linkin Park - Heavy  
> Linkin Park - One More Light

When Will woke up this morning he knew that it was _that_ day.The day that he wanted to leave the world forever. He was so lonely. No one was really there for him when he needed it. Jack didn’t bother with reaching out, having thrown him away after using his mind to the breaking point. Plus, he was holding a grudge after he refused to go straight to Italy after the hospital. No, Jack didn’t care. Alana was distant, too, and busy with keeping Mason in cheque. His true alpha mate, the Chesapeake Ripper, was in Italy now and probably had a new family. His new lover Nigel had abandoned him for Adam when things got too much. No, here he was, back home in Wolf Trap, trapped by the ghosts of his past. Trapped by the death of his little Abby and his broken heart.

Will tilted his head towards his dogs and cast a sad glance at his canine friends. It would break their hearts if he didn’t come back. Winston would miss him the most. But honestly, they would properly find someone who could actually give them proper care and honest affection instead of using them as clutches and self-therapy tools. Everyone would be better off without him in this world. The omega pushed himself out of his nest for the last time ever in this life.That decision brought him a strange sense of tranquility. Will slipped into his old worn jeans, his dirty flannel and made himself a good breakfast as it would be the last thing he would ever eat in this life. He made himself pancakes with bacon and maple syrup and ate the stack quickly.

After devouring them, he pushed the plate and pan into the sink and could no longer be bothered with cleaning up the mess. Will prepared a last meal for his dogs and fed them.Then he let them out. In the green meadow outside ,the pale ghost of his little Abby stood there.She laughed and waved at him, before fading away. Will took his phone from his pocket and sent Alana a message to take care of his dogs for a day or two. He didn’t give her a clue that he was going to leave everything behind forevermore. His companions came back running to him. Will hunkered to his knees and hugged everyone - Jack, Buster, Zoe, Winston, Dante and Elodie for the last time. Winston sensed that something was wrong. The mutt whined and nuzzled further into Will’s chest. The guilt choked Will. He pulled away from his companion and put on his jacket.

He left his phone and his wallet on the night stand.What good were they anyway? Will kept thinking about Hannibal and how happy he had appeared in the vision two nights ago. His skin was tanned and he had smiled at the blonde woman he knew as Bedelia, carrying a newborn in his arms. If it was a dream or vision - Will had no idea. Seeing him with a newborn pup stung. The former agent got into his Volvo, gave himself a minute to say goodbye to his home that had once been his anchor and just left, making way towards Chesapeake Bay. When he arrived at the cliff house, which belonged to him now, grey storm clouds hung in the sky.

Rain drops crushed against his face. The wind tousled his outgrown curly hair.The roiling sea broke against the steep rocks. Will tossed his key aside and approached the bluff. Finally, he would have some peace of mind. The strong wind made his body quiver. Will enjoyed the view on the Atlantic and the icy breeze on his face. Standing on the precipice, he felt free and serene.The misery would end here tonight. He would finally be with Abigail again and rest with her wherever that may be. If the concept of afterlife and souls existed, they would be united again. No more sorrow, no more Jack abusing his mind, no more heartache or bad memories. Will inhaled the freezing, salty sea air. He walked closer to the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes.Then he spread his arms and tipped himself over. Will embraced death and was soon devoured by the darkness of the unforgiving Atlantic.

* * *

When Hannibal read on Tattlecrime that Will had killed himself, all pleasure and joy that he had found in Florence were gone. He locked himself into his bedroom and cried silent tears.The taste of his meals turned to ash. Gradually he began to neglect his duties and his impeccable lesson suit. His hair and beard grew longer. His tan faded until he resembled the ghost of his past self. Bedelia witnessed how the Monster of Florence transformed into a grieving toothless tiger. One night, Hannibal couldn’t stand the facade anymore. He packed his overnight bag, grabbed his fake papers and left Florence, Bedelia and their newborn son behind by boarding a container ship as blind passenger in the harbour of Neapel. The men he bribed tolerated him and let him be. Once the container ship arrived in the US, Hannibal got off the ship at a harbour, before making his way to Wolf Trap.

All he could think about was Will. He couldn’t imagine a world without his soulmate, even though Will had betrayed him. He regretted his actions dearly. Nothing would ever bring his beloved back and it was his fault. Not caring if Jack and the squad were waiting for him with their firearms, he sought out the grave of Will Graham in Wolf Trap and sobbed over the white marble stone until night set in, before driving out to Chesapeake Bay to the house on the cliff. The full moon hung up in the sky and spread silver light over the dark, roiling ocean. Hannibal lifted his head to appreciate the scenery in front of him and the moon. “Will, I’m sorry,” Hannibal sobbed. He took that leap of faith and followed his omega into death, hoping to find his mate and their pup in the afterlife. 


End file.
